Forever Safe
by daddys.little.racer
Summary: Jazz and Rose are out hunting so Alice Edward and Emmett go to school, but wat hapens when Alice runsinto trouble. First fanfic plz be nice also it does have a happy ending I promise, plz plz plz plz be nice, rated T to be safe XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters though I wish I did *sob, sob, cry, cry*

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please I beg of you be nice, thanks and enjoy. **

**Alice POV: **

Its October 17, 1994, we are currently living in Vancouver, British Columbia. We are only about a month into school at Grahm High School and I absolutely loath these humans wardrobes so far, too much maroon, it's the school color and is really making me mad.

Edward, Emmett, and I all got out of the car and started walking across the rain drenched parking lot, Jasper and Rosalie where supposedly spending some quality time with Carlisle, since our alibi says they just came into the family.

We were almost under the shelter of the school, passing a group of seniors on our way, Edward went rigid. I waited for a vision to come, that maybe Emmett made plans to trash Eddie's piano, again. But nothing came, and this worried me a little. Emmett seemed to notice Edwards's movement as well, we stopped to look at Edward, he looked terrifying, but I knew what this meant. He hears something he didn't like, at all. I've seen this face before and last time I did, it was because someone was thinking some vile things about me, but nothing happened it was a normal day, mostly. Then again how can 5 teenage mythical creatures have a normal day?

I opened my mouth to ask Edward what he heard, but Emmett beat me to the punch.

"What did you hear?" His voice serious, something you rarely see out of Emmett. They both looked at me, Ah crud this is going to be bad. I walked in front of them and put a reassuring hand on each of their massive arms, I probably look like a doll compared to them.

"Guys I will be fine, I always am. No need to worry," surprisingly they both relaxed by a small fraction. Still I worried, what had Eddie heard that would have set him off like that? What would happen if I did run into to trouble? I wouldn't be able to bite them, or show how strong I really am, how would one small girl be able to take down whoever it is. Everything I thought of would expose us, and that was never a good thing.

"Don't worry Alice, nothing will happen, I will make sure of it," He tapped his long pale index finger to his head. Then him and Em were gone, oh this will be a fun day, and sarcasm layered my thought.

**Short Edwards POV:**

"I don't like how some of these guys think about her," I growled the words, and glared at random things. How could those idiotic, humans think such disgusting things about her If only they knew she was married! And not just to anyone but also to someone that would kill them, if they knew what those guys were thinking!

"I know bro," from what I could tell Em was just as infuriated about this as I was; we were most likely two of the most over protective 'brothers' in the world. No one could think those things about Alice but her husband.

"You know Jasper will rip us apart and burn the pieces if anything happens to her?"

"Yep," he made a booming pop on the p, it was nice to be around Emmett, sometimes, when he wasn't being annoying, almost never, it was usually hard to be angry for long around him, unless he trashes your piano!

**Alice POV:**

I skipped from my Language class all the way back to my locker by the back of the school building, I was going very fast, for a human. I wanted to take advantage of the miniscule amount of people in our school today, in my class there are usually 23 students, but today we only had 5 if you include myself.

I ran to my locker to put my books away, I was the only one in my row. The metal maroon door of my locker swung open, I was extremely jumpy today, almost paranoid, but I have no idea what for. I grabbed my schedule and leaned my side against the lockers, that's when I heard 2 pairs of large leather shoes squeak on the tile, they were coming this way, but they weren't Eddies or Ems I would know that. There was no one else here all the people in my row were girls, so it couldn't be one of them.

Then I remembered Edward this morning, his rigid pose, the way he looked at me with the concern of a brother, and most of all the way he looked as if he wanted to rip someone's head off. I remembered the seniors this morning, I knew what was going to happen though I wish I were wrong, but it was too obvious. They were coming to get me. I kept my mouth shut and my thoughts casual thinking of the way jaspers hair rested on his thick black eyelashes, and how his southern accent always comes out the most when he is trying to be serious with me. I sighed, oh how I wanted to be with him this moment especially.

The shoes rounded the corner only a few more steps and I would be able to see from the mirror on my locker who I was up against. Then the squeaking stopped, I looked at the mirror, and in the reflection there were two boys. Both had maroon letterman jackets on with a dark blue G over their hearts, on was average size with short spiked black hair, blue eyes and a smirk I wanted to slap off of him. The other was extremely tall and as bulky as Emmett his long sandy hair falling straight to his shoulders, green eyes sparkling menacingly, both were quite average for humans and still. I was frightened.

" See I told you I knew where her locker was," the blue eyed one whispered into the chunk's** (****A/N: I just came up with a nickname for the big dude)** ear. They didn't know I could hear them.

"Sure, sure, ok you found her now what are we waiting for lets get her, I will grab her legs and hold her mouth shut, you grab the arms." Ok before I was frightened now im terrified, I cant fight them off and I cant kill them, even though I want to, I couldn't do anything, anything I would do would jeopardize what Carlisle has built for us, and I could never do that.

I heard them approach; just before they were right behind me I turned. Pressing myself against the lockers looking for the shelter I did not have.

"Ha-ha," he chuckled, "you're a quick little one aren't you? How about you come with us and no one gets hurt." He took a hand full of my short hair and yanked when I didn't respond, the chunk just winked at me. Ok time to call in the cavalry.

_Edward, oh god Edward help me! I'm so scared please I cant fight back, I cant destroy all Carlisle has worked for! _I put the image of the two guys in my head; now I had to wait, just wait till they came for me.

**Edwards POV: **

"_Edward, oh god Edward help me! I'm so scared please I cant fight back, I cant destroy all Carlisle has worked for"_ Alice's thoughts screamed at me. How could I have believed her when she said she would be fine!? How could I have just left her!? Now it was our turn to save her.

I hadn't realized that I was breaking the metal lab table until Emmett pointed it out. I told him about Alice.

" So what are we doing here still?" we got up and sprinted-at a high human speed-out the door, so fast Mr. Michael couldn't even ask us what we were doing. Once we were out of peoples view we sprinted once again but at vamp speed to the back of the school where Alice would be.

We ran past her locker, her locker door still swinging that meant they wouldn't be far. Emmett and I barged through the Exit and saw what would haunt us for a long time.

The two men where carrying her one had her feet and where holding her mouth shut while the other had her arms. Alice's jeans were ripped at the knees from her kicking, she couldn't have done anything that wouldn't have exposed us, and this was the only was, for us to save her. At the sight of our sister in such distress a growls filled the air, and the two men stopped. It took all that I had not to kill them right there for doing this to her, but that would cause suspicion, and I could tell Emmett came to the same conclusion.

".Down" the words painted fear on their face, they instantly dropped her, scarred for their lives, as they should be. "Go to Emmett," I whispered to low and fast for those disgusting excuses for humans. I growled at them and let my fury show.

Em had Alice cradled like a baby safe against his chest, she looked so small, so vulnerable. And that's exactly what she was. We climbed into the car, I was driving while Emmett hushed and swayed Alice in his arms chanting over and over again, " Shh Alice its ok, everything is fine your safe, Shh its ok," those words repeated themselves so many times I lost count, but they did no good she was still shaking with terror and with the tears she cant ever cry.

I pulled out my cell phone; Carlisle had given each of us one and told us how they were gifts from a man from the phone company after Carlisle saved him from his deathbed. I dialed Carlisle's number as fast as I could; he picked up one the first ring.

"Edward what is wrong?" his voice worried.

"Its Alice" my voice broke for my own worry.

Carlisle spoke soft and slow but with authority, "did she slip?" this surprised me a little, Alice hasn't slipped since she lived with us why would she new?

"No, something happened at school, get Jasper and the others to the house immediately I will explain when we get there, bye." Jasper will be the worst to deal with, he wont be happy. I hung up the phone and focused on our curvy drive way. Within a few minutes we were home, 3 worried faces awaited us, and 1 that was a mixture of worry, terror, and love. This would be a long night.

As soon as the car was at a stop Jasper was at the door of the backseat, Emmet stood up but didn't have a chance to hand over the terrified creature, Alice had already jumped out of his arms and into the awaiting arms of her love. Jasper held Alice at arms length so he could look at her. This was also the first time I got to see how far those mongrels came to hurting her, and how much of a fight she put up but still so we would stay inconspicuous.

Her ink black hair was knotted and crumpled, which meant they grabbed her by the hair. Her blood red tank top had dried spots of blood on it these wouldn't have been noticeable to human eyes but was visible to us, so she must have put up a big enough fight to hurt one of them, but atleast her eyes aren't crimson so she must have not noticed the blood. But one of the most noticeable things is her makeup smeared into handprints across her face; this could only mean one this. They hit her. It was as if everyone noticed that same thing at the same time, multiple hiss' and growls echoed around us. How could some one want to hurt Alice? It pained me to even think that they could have done this to her, it wasn't right.

But to my surprise all that Jasper did was crush her to him and kiss the top of her head, nose, and lips. He must have been so worried. Alice seemed calmer now that she was safe in his arms for sure, atleast she had stopped shaking.

"Can I go clean up now?" her wide eyes looking mildly happy again, even if her voice wasn't more that a whisper, even to our ears. Jasper and Alice just smiled at each other then, with Alice in his arms still, he took them both upstairs.

**Alice POV:**

I had been so scared after Eddie and Emmett saved me, I clung to Emmett the whole ride home like a lifeline. I was barley aware of what was going on until I smelled Jazzies sweet scent, like vanilla, cinnamon, and sand, eager I jumped into his arms. At first I didn't know what he was doing when he held me away from him, then I realized I probably look hideous. Growls and hiss' echoed once everyone noticed the damage. But instead of being outraged Jazz just crushed me too him, his soft lips caressing my head nose and lips. I knew I was safe, here in my Jazzies arms, but I really did feel hideous. And this outfit now has to be thrown away.

"Can I go clean up now?" it surprised me at how small I sounded, but Jazz just smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at how lucky I am to have such a beautiful husband and wonderful family.

We walked into our room and Jazz let me on my feet, I felt a bit wobbly after being carried for who knows how long, but I made it to the bathroom. Quickly I took a shower and brushed out the rat's nest that was my hair, and put on one of Jazz's T-shirts.

I walked into the bedroom, to see one of the most beautiful people smiling at me, he held out his arms as an open invitation. I accepted and crawled into his lap.

"You have no idea how worried you had me, when Carlisle called and said something happened to you-" he shook his head, his southern accent coming out just like I thought it would when he is being serious.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to school today without you."

"No, it's not your fault. Remind me to never let you out of my sight again," he grinned down at me, how could I be so lucky to have him?

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that," I laughed at how much I really did love that idea, as long as I was with him I would be safe. I don't need to see the future to know that.

**Authors note: **

Ok, so I know it's not the best, by a long shot, but please be nice. Give me some pointers at how to improve, and be nice XD Thank you for reading!


	2. I Think You Should Know

Dear Readers,

If you haven't heard, '.racer' passed on December 2nd 2010.

I know a lot of people loved her stories because I was one of those people. She was a very creative and unique 13 year old girl with a passion for writing only so many people have. I felt it my obligation to tell you that she isn't going to be finishing any of her stories except 'Broken Beats' that her older brother asked me to finish for her.

I barely knew her even though I wish I did and I know that she would like her stories to be finished even if I can't finish them all. If you want to adopt a story,

My penname for FF is PurpleSkies123 and of course you can PM me as well on this account.

I'm sorry to bring the news to you if you had no idea.

Again, if you think your interested at all in finishing a story for her, don't be afraid to speak to me on it.

Your Loving Writer,

Tess Lynn Greene


End file.
